Open Your Mind To Things Besides Faxness
by Mocha Iggy's Last Name Here
Summary: Okay, these are tons of other pairings besides Fax. Yes, some of them are weird and disturbing. But have you ever wondered what life would be like with Takila or Marmega in it? Or maybe even Vangel?
1. Chapter 1

So, the concept of Faxness. Max; the 'beach-and-sun' type of girl (4th book, page 95 in the small paperback version) and Fang: Mr. Dark and Mysterious.

That's Faxness, the most commen type of Maximum Ride match-up. But, we can't just ignore the other match ups! There are some stories here and there about some others but Fax has over run Maximum Ride. So, here are some that I want to share with the world. Hopefully it will make some people write original stories instead of cliche ones. A/N: Me and some friends on Maximum-X (awesome website) made these up. Give credit to them for coming up with some of these.

_**1. Fudge: Fang and Nudge**_

_**2. Fangel: Fang and Angel**_

_**3. Angeman: Angel and Gazzy**_

_**Okay, this one is SO disturbing. I don't even want to think about the possibilities.**_

_**4. Igimum: Iggy and Max**_

_**5. Mari: Max and Ari**_

_**Once again, just plain DISGUSTING. -.-**_

_**6. Arlla: Ari and Ella**_

_**Okay, this one's confusing. It is Ari being together with his half sister's half sister. Does that make it gross?**_

_**7. Jax: Jeb and Max**_

_**Ugh, why do I even bother putting those ones down?**_

_**8. Martijeb: Dr. Martinez and Jeb**_

_**Well, since they're Max's parents, you know it had to happen at some point.**_

_**9. Fissa: Fang and Lissa**_

_**It's Max's enemy match-up.**_

_**10. Takila: Total and Akila**_

_**I think this one's really awesome. ^_^ SOMEONE HAS TO WRITE A TAKILA STORY!**_

_**11. Momega: Max and Omega**_

_**-.- It's a strange world out there.**_

_**12. Ubernudge: The Uber-Director and Nudge**_

_**I don't want to think about it.**_

_**13. Vangel: The Voice and Angel...?**_

_**Look, they are SO perfect for eachother! They both can get into people's minds and completly annoy them!**_

_**14. Marmega: Dr. Martinez and Omega**_

_**Okay, don't ask how this one came up. T.T**_

_**15. Akilega: Akila and Omega**_

_**Like I said; strange world.**_

So, now that I have opened your mind to the strange possibilities out there, think about it. Does FanFiction deserve to have these strange and sometimes disturbing love stories in it? Do people need to read about Angeman? Or will it kill a part of their souls? One more time; strange world. Make it stranger. Now, if you are reviewing this, you don't need to tell me that I have a cruel mind. Trust me, I know.


	2. Chapter 2

So, shall I continue on how other pairings need to be spread? Well, now that I gave you some ideas of pairings, I need to show examples of what would happen, and throw in a couple new ones as a bonus. Here are some more:

_**1. Gax: Max and Gazzy**_

_**2. Aringel: Ari and Angel**_

_**This will be the one I shall write a story on.**_

_**3. ter Nudge: ter Bortch and Nudge**_

_**4. Gudge: Gazzy and Nudge**_

_**5. Fella: Fang and Ella**_

So, have I opened your mind more? Good. Now I shall write some examples of the pairings, and the first one shall be the oh so off Aringel.

There close in age, both mutants and... I can't think of any other similarities.

So, Ari bit off a chunk of Angel's arms, in book two. She cried out and was in horrible pain, you know the story. I mean, how would _you_ handle that? But maybe anger is a sign of love for Angel...?

Then Nudge, Max and Angel let him into the flock. Now, they never said this in the book, but what if Angel and Ari were having a mind conversation during some flights and fights...? You never know. It was in another person's POV.

This one's pretty self explanatory; Angel was crying at his funeral.

So, basically there is a chance that Aringel was happening the whole time and we just didn't know it. But you see? IT ALL WORKS OUT!

Our next example is Gax. Here's a little story:

Max and Gazzy were on a date at a fancy-shmancy restuarant. It was all dimly lit, with candles on the tables. The food was great, and the two love birds were having a great time, laughing and chatting. They never thought anything could get any more perfect. When suddenly...

FART!

The Gasman just had to go and ruin it. Tsk, tsk.

Now, what shall I do next? Oh, I know. I'll talk about the ups and downs of different relation ships.

So, for Gax:

Ups

Okay, I really can't think of any. Maybe they would get along and Gazzy could make Max laugh a lot. Is that good enough?

Downs

They are six years a part in age! WE-IRD.

Uh, one word; flatuence.

Would the flock really be able to live it down?

Competition between Gaz and the Fangalator!

Next we have ter Nudge.

Ups

This one is only an up for ter Bortch; he actually gets to be with one of his targets.

Downs

Well, Nudge will probably be captured by him.

The flock definitly wouldn't live it down.

I don't even wanna' THINK about how different they are in age.

Uh, ter Bortch would probably be killed by the amount of talking she had and the amount he didn't have. Yeah.

Basically, that relationship would suck. Now time for a GOOD relationship that actually makes sence. In a way.

It's called Iggimum, AKA Miggy.

Ups

Close in age.

Well, the bombs would be good for defence on Max's part, if Iggy taught her how to make them.

Downs

Fang- jealous? Maybe some competion would happen?

Okay, I think that is enough for now.


	3. Chapter 3

Now, here is something so original it's cliche and it's such a cliche it's original. O.o

It's called Fax2.

So, as everyone (almost) knows, there is a Max2 who comes in the 2nd and 3rd book. And there is a whole other flock that is clones of the real one. So, why can't there be a Fax2? I just had to point that out to ya', because a wonderful reviewer was able to come up with that.

Now, another thing. Something so weird and so odd it will blow your mind out of your head. A pairing that is a great amount of oddness. And you want to know what it's called? Do you? *stares until you say you do want to know because your so creeped out by me*

It's called Uber Total.

Yes, this means the talking dog who grows wings eventually is together with the Plexiglass boxes that try to kill the flock. Now, did I just kill your brain?

So, remember one thing; you have to explore every possibility there is. Such as Jetal, Jeb and Total. And Fakila, Fang and Akila. Okay guys, can someone start writing FanFictions based off of some weird pairing? I'll give you cookies if you do! ^_^

Open your mind to the possibilities there is.

Thanks to Jocelyn for some more odd pairings:

_**1. Fike: Mike (kid with a mac) and Fang  
2. Mikax: Mike and Max  
3. Igike: Mike and Iggy  
4. Fees: Fang and Kees (gang guy from third book)  
4. Tiggy: Iggy and Tess (from second book)  
5. Liggy: Iggy and Lissa  
6. ter Valencibortch: ter Bortcht and Dr. M  
7. Brichael: Brigid and Michael (scientist people from fourth book)  
8. Brang: Brigid and Fang  
9. Gella: Gazzy and Ella**_

Also, Jocelyn made up Fax2.

Thanks to dusk3ttex01 for the idea of Lax, Lissa and Max.

RandomCUZISIDSOluver made up Nike, Nudge and Mike. Thank you to them, too.

IggyLuver8 made up Gax, from an earlier chapter.

And Soupshipping, Jeb and ter Bortch, made up by nathan-p.


End file.
